The Black Vulpix
by Tori Rune
Summary: This is my first try at something. A black Vulpix named Danny lives with a pack, that doesn't like him very much. No matter what he does, they won't accept him because of how he looks. Rated M, maybe for later content.


The Black Vulpix

Chapter 1: Danny The Black Vulpix

The moon was full on this empty night. A lone vulpix was sitting looking up at the starts, the others like him, were asleep. This vulpix is different then what you would normally see. He has black fur, he doesn't have the bangs that a normal vulpix has either, he instead has long black hair the almost touches the ground when he walks normally. every night this vulpix sits and watches the moon and the star, not caring very much about his pack the sleeps.

-This is one of those nights again- i thought to myself. -the elders are sending me on another scouting mission.- I continue to watch the night sky as I think carefully about the world as I have seen it. My black hair moves slightly with the nights cold wind, I barely notice it as I look over at a approaching Ninetails. I bow my head to him, "H-hello, Elder Varen. Is it time for me to go?"I ask him. He nods yes to me before turning around and retreating back to his den for the night. I let out a stressed sigh before getting up and heading out of the clearing and into the forest.

I pad quietly down the grassy path under my paws. -The grass feels so wonderful tonight.-I think. -I wish my pack were the same way-. You see my pack wasn't the most supportive of me, most of them would just like to kill me really. The Elders, of course won't let them, thankfully. They don't like how I look, the others I mean. They just see me as some freak that doesn't belong with them. I don't care about what they think of me, truly I don't.

I had traveled about half a mile out of camp before stopping to make sure the area was clear. In my visual range I could not see anything in the moonlight, so I started using my nose. I took in the scents of the things around me I could smell the trees, plants, and even some mouth watering berry's, before deciding that It was safe and I could move on. I did this almost every night if you can believe it. I have to do this every night when the pack moves homes. Just like they are doing now. And making me be lookout for Pokemon that will most likely kill me easily.

I continue to pad through the forest, my ears pricked up for any sounds around me. The only Thing I could really hear right now was the wind, and it wasn't blowing very hard. It seemed to me like the forest was too quiet. Or it could be from the fact that everyone was asleep. Either way, I still liked the forest like this, silent. The beautiful moon lit trees i pass every moment. The sweet smelling flowers, and the delicious tasting berry's.

I like it when the scouting is this quiet. It helps me relax, and not be jumpy all the time. I was nearing the edge of the forest soon. But I was not in a big hurry. Even if something was out here, it would be hard for it to seem me because of my black fur. Its very useful sometimes. But it has almost killed me several times in the winter. Almost got myself eaten by a seviper that was very hungry. I was able to get rid of the snake Pokemon in the end thou, thankfully.

The trees around me started to thin out because I was so close to the forests edge. -This whole path looks clear-. I look around me again. It was still very quiet and still, I preferred it that way, I don't have to hide from anything here. When I reached the edge of the forest I was astonished to fine out that there was a small valley followed by another forest. -How many forests are there?- I thought. Deciding that my job was done now, I turned around and started walking back to camp. This time using a different route. This way seemed to be just like the first, except the fact that there were a lot of berry trees, and berry bushes in this area. I was feeling a bit hungry now. The berry's around me were the cause, they smelled so delicious. And I decided I was going to have a few. I found a few peacha berry's on the ground a yards away. I sat down next to them and took a bite out of one. Loving the flavor of the berry.

After a few more bites I finished the berry. I then took the other berry and ate it to in a few bites. I loved the berry's in this forest. They all tasted so good. I finished swallowing the berry, and got up. I started heading back to camp from my little detour. Continuing on, i passed more berry bushes and trees. They still smelled good, but I was focused on getting back to camp with no more distractions. The rest of the walk back did not take very long. Looking up at the sky I noticed that the moon was if a different place then it was before. From how far it moved, I would think I was out for a few hours.

After I entered the still asleep camp I headed towards the elders den. Witch was located on the far side of camp. I moved quietly past the sleeping Pokemon around me, making extra sure not to step on someones tail, in the process. After taking a few minutes to walk through the three score of vulpix and ninetails, i reached the elders den. They were using a stone cave as their den, it looked ok I guess. I don't really care much for it thou.

I peered inside the dark den to see if any of the seven inside were awake. I did not see any of them stur when I looked inside. I quietly stepped inside, and the ninetails at the very back raised her head. Seeing me she got up and started walking towards me, so I just stepped back outside and waited for her. After a few moments, she stepped out. Her coat was glistened in the moonlight. She was beautiful, at least, I thought so. "How was it Danny?" I smiled at her, "It went well, thank you, the area for a few miles, is clear and safe." I told her. "Well that's good to hear, I wouldn't want anything to happen, You can go get some rest before morning Danny." she told me. I bowed my head to her before she turned and went back inside.

I went and found a place far from all the other Pokemon around the camp. It was comfortable, so I just laid down, and tucked my head between my paws. Before I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep after a few minutes. I had only a few hours to sleep before I had to get up with everyone else and move out again.

End

Danny ©Tori-Rune, 2012

The Black Vulpix ©Tori-Rune, 2012


End file.
